BOUGENVILLE
by annabelle park
Summary: Disebuah rumah mewah, tinggalah 4 yeoja yang bersahabat. Mereka mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing. Tetapi, mereka menyembunyikan itu semua dengan sedemikian rupa. Sampai suatu ketika, datanglah 4 namja yang mengusik kehidupan mereka dan ingin membongkar identitas asli mereka
1. Chapter 1

BOUGENVILE

Author : Annabelle Park

Genre : Action, Romance, Angst, GS

Leght : Chaptered

Rated : T

Main Cast : EXO dll *uke:gs

Summary : Dari kelas 3 Junior High School mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan sekarang mereka telah duduk di kelas 3 Senior High School

Disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah tinggalah 4 orang yeoja , mereka  
jauh dari orangtua. Di luar, mereka orang yang terpandang, orang tua mereka cukup punya nama, merekapun mempunyai bakat tersendiri

1) Byun Baekhyun/Light B – seorang gadis tomboy namun manis diluar, seorang pemain bola basket jalanan yg sangat ditakuti.

2) Kim Minseok/ Frost – seorang gadis cantik, manis, pinter dalam urusan komputer dan virus, pandai menghacker data2 orang, selalu membawa Iphonenya kemana2

3) Do Kyungsoo/Earth Soo – seorang gadis manis namun jutek ini seorang perancang perhiasan terkenal, Kyungsoo – si paling ramah ini seorang peranang baju terkenal dikalangan dunia fashion.

4) Xi Luhan/Deer Rubi – pemilik toko perhiasan yg sudah terkenal di dalam maupun diluar negri. Cabangnya pun sangat banyak. Anaknya cablak dan lumayan nyolot. Dia yg paling keras

Namun satu hal yg aneh, di sekolah mereka tidak melakukan hal yg biasanya dilakukan oleh anak seumuran mereka yg sudah terkenal, mereka malah menyembunyikan identitas mereka dengan segala upaya,bahkan dengan mejadi yeoja super kutu buku dan kuno disekolah. Sehingga mendapat julukan Yeoja misterius. 1 alasan mereka, karena mereka tidak ingin diusik keberadaanya, dan mereka tdak ingin mempunyai teman lain.

Sampai suatu hari datang 4 orang murid namja pindahan ke sekolah mereka, yang mengusik ketenangan mereka. bahkan 4 namja tersebut memang bermaksud membuka dan mencari tahu identitas mereka sebenarnya.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya?

Ditunngu respon dan review nya

Sign,

Annabelle Park


	2. Chapter 2

BOUGENVILLE

Chapter 1

ShungShin SHS

-Taman belakang sekolah-

" Nama lengkap: Choi Minho, Nama panggilan: Minho, Tanggal lahir: 9 Desember, 2 orang bersaudara, adiknya Choi Jinri kelas 2 JHS di Anyang Art High School, bakat : Menari dan berbahasa Jepang, tidak punya riwayat penyakit, ranking kelas selalu berada di peringkat 5 teratas.."ucap Minseok sambil memandang Iphonenya sebentar dan melirik ke arah Minho yang terpojok di dekat sebuah pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah.

" K-Kau… Kau tau darimana semua info tentang ku?"kata Minho gugup  
" Its not your businnes.. Apa yang kau mau dari kami?"ucap Luhan sambil bangun dari kursi taman dan menghampiri Minho. Minho pun ketakutan.

" Lu… Sudah. Minho, jadi kau sudah tau tentang kegiatan kami di luar?"ucap Kyungsoo, Minho mengangguk.  
" Aku tak habis pikir ternyata kalian semua itu di luar adalah.."ucap Minho  
" Adalah apa?"ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang sedaritadi hanya berdiri bersandar di pohon lain yang berdekatan dengan mereka, Baekhyun mendekati Minho. Luhan tersenyum sinis, begitu pula Minseok, Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

" It's time"ucap Luhan pelan sambil tersenyum sinis. Baekhyun semakin mendekati Minho, jaraknya tinggal kurang dari 1 meter, Baekhyun menunduk dan melepaskan kacamatanya. lalu memandang Minho, tangannya memegang dagu Minho.

" Apapun yang kau tau tentang kami, kau harus melupakannya, atau aku pastikan hidup mu dan keluarga mu tidak akan aman, kau pasti tau sekarang siapa aku dan semua hal yang bisa aku lakukan, aku tak akan pernah mengganggu hidup mu! Jadi kau jangan coba usik ketenangan hidup ku, so SHUT UP!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangannya secara kasar.

" Auh.."rintih Minho.

kriinggggg bel pun berbunyi

" Sudah bel nih.."ucap Minseok, Baekhyun pun memakai kacamatanya kembali.  
" Ayo.."ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkah pergi.  
" SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH!"ucap Luhan.

" Ayo Lu.."ajak Minseok.  
" Maaf Minho-ssi, tapi kami hanya ingin ketenangan jadi tolong jangan bocorkan tentang siapa kami"ucap Kyungsoo lembut, tapi Minho hanya memandang dengan penuh keheranan.

 **Kelas 12-C**

" Sudah berapa orang?"tanya Baekhyun yg duduk disamping Minseok.  
" Sudah 45 dari 1500 murid sekolah kita"ucap Minseok.  
" Termasuk Choi Minho?"  
" 46 beserta dia"

" MINSEOK! Saya perhatikan, kamu terus saja mengobrol daritadi, seharusnya dengan penampilan kamu, kamu bisa menjadi murid teladan, cepat kerjakan soal di depan"ucap Lee Seonsaeng sambil marah-marah. Baekhyun menyenderkan dirinya dikursi sambil melipat tangan. Minseok berdiri dan segera maju kedepan.

" 5 menit"ucap Luhan yang duduk persis dibelakang Minseok bersama Kyungsoo.  
" 3 menit"ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.  
" Baek, kau tidak ikutan?"bisik Luhan sambil memajukan badannya ke depan. Baekhyun menggeleng ia sibuk memperhatikan Minseok di depan kelas yang siap mengerjakan soal. Lalu saat Minseok ingin mengerjakan soal Baekhyun menutup matanya.

" SOAL INI ADALAH SOAL PALING SULIT SELAMA UJIAN NASIONAL! SELAMA 3 TAHUN BERTURUT-TURUT TIDAK ADA SATU PUN YANG BERHASIL MENJAWABNYA, SOAL INI…."ucap Lee Seonsaeng, namun semua murid terdiam sambil melihat ke depan kelas. lalu tiba-tiba Lee Seonsaeng berasa ada yang menepuk bahunya.

" Ini spidolnya Lee Seonsaeng saya kembalikan, soalnya sudah saya kerjakan"ucap Minseok sambil menyerahkan spidol ke Lee Seonsaeng. Lee Seonsaeng pun terkejut bukan main, tak sampai 3 menit Minseok mengerjakan soal di depan kelas, secara lengkap dan jawabannya betul.

kriingggggg – bel pulang sekolah berbunyi-

Semua anak berhamburan keluar dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajah mereka

"Ah aku kalah"ucap Luhan  
"Traktir ya kalo gitu?"ucap Kyungsoo  
"Ya tapi dimana?"  
"Di mana ya? Minseok, pulang kita mau kemana nih?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak tau, Baekhyun kita kemana?"  
"Kita ke Black cafe saja"  
"Yasudah yuk, tapi kita pulang dulu ganti baju"ucap Luhan.

 **Black Cafe**

" Eh liat .. itu.. itu Kim Jongin kan? Model terkenal itu?"ucap seseorang saat melihat 4 orang yang sedang duduk sambil berbincang-bincang.

" Iya, yang di sampingnya itu kan Oh Sehun ,pewaris dari pengusaha berlian termuda"ucap Yeoja yang lain.

" Yang itu.. Jongdae? Kim Jongdae pianis termuda itu."ucap yeoja yang lain lagi

" Dan yang paling gawat senyumnya itu kan…."

" Park Chanyeol"ucap ketiga yeoja itu serempak.

" Ya ampun Chanyeol, dia sangat tampan, Chanyeol si mvp tahun lalu dari Yeonggi SHS, lalu ketiga temannya yang lain itu.. "  
"Tampaaaaaaannnnn"ucap mereka.

-Meja 17-

"Lusa kita sudah pindah ke seolah yang baru"ucap Sehun yang bersandar di kursi sambil memainkkan Iphone nya.

"Ne, kita pindah ke ShungShin SHS, atas permintaan Park Ahjussi"ucap Jongdae sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya.

"Asalkan kita tetap bersama, its oke untuk ku"ucap Jongin

"Aduhhh kalian ini, kita tinggal pindah saja susah sekali, pindah ya pindah lagipula kita kan sudah terlalu banyak membuat kekacauan di Yeonggi"ucap Chanyeol.

" Kita?Yang ada kau …"ucap Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Yah tapi kan kita bestfried…hehehe"cengir Chanyeol.

"Makanya kalo bertindak pakai otak, jangan pakai dengkul"ucap Jongdae, Chanyeol menoleh.

"Sok tua kau.."ucap Chanyeol sambil cemberut, mereka berempat tertawa bersama. lalu tiba-tiba pandangan mata mereka tertuju ke pintu masuk yang tebuka.

" Silakan masuk…"ucap waiters, Baekhyun,Minseok,Luhan,dan Kyungsoo masuk ke café. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat saat mereka berjalan melewati Chanyeol,Jongdae,Sehun dan Jongin.

"Cantiknya…"batin Chanyeol dkk

… **BOUGENVILLE…..**

"Selamat datang nyonya.."ucap semua waiters serempak saat Baekhyun dkk masuk kedalam cafe.

" Hm" Baekhyun hanya menjawab sekedarnya saja, Baekhyun tampil dengan rambut yang dikuncir 1 tinggi keatas, memakai celana jeans biru,dengan kaos putih,dibalik jaket kulit hitamnya.

Kyungsoo juga tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan sekitar, benar dugaanya pasti sekarang semua mata akan tertuju pada mereka. Kyungsoo memakai celana jeans street warna putih, dengan kaos hitam, dan jaket warna putih.

"Silahkan nyonya..Tempatnya sudah kami siapakan sewaktu nyonya Minseok menelpon mau kemari"ucap salah satu waitersnya.

"Thanks.."ucap Minseok sambil melemparkan senyumnya, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan I-phonenya, Minseok tampil dengan kaos berwarna putih bercampur pink, dan rok jeans pendek selutut.

" Helloo tunggu apa lagi? Kapan kami masuknya?"ucap Luhan yang mengenakan baju dress putih selutut, dengan perhiasan lengkap badannya, mulai dari kalung rubi merah, cincin berlian,dan gelang emas..

" A-ah maaf nyonya, silakan"ucap waiters itu lagi sambil mengantar mereka ke sebuah ruangan. Baekhyun dkk pun jalan melewati Chanyeol dkk, untuk Chanyeol dkk, waktu seakan berjalan lambat. 4 orang yeoja yang menurut mereka sangat perfect lewat tepat di depan mata mereka. Namun Baekhyun dkk tak sedikitpun menoleh atau menyadari perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol dkk, mereka lewat begitu saja.

 **M** **eja** **Chanyeol** **dkk**

"Siapa mereka?"ucap Chanyeol  
"Tapi salah satu dari mereka sepertinya aku pernah lihat.."ucap Jongin sambil mengmbil gelas yang berisi juice mangga tersebut.

" Yang mana?"Tanya Jongdae  
" Yang pakai jaket putih"ucap Jongin

" Lihat dimana?"tanya Sehun  
" Entahlah, aku lupa"ucap Jongin santai

"Aish.."ucap Sehun lagi.  
"Tapi mereka siapa ya? Sepertinya bukan orang biasa, kalian semua lihat kan tadi bagaimana cara penyambutannya?"ucap Sehun

" …"semua hanya diam.  
"Aku mau mencari tau, ah mereka diatas ya? Ngomong-ngomong cafe ini kan 2 lantai, ternyata lantai 2 nya bisa dipakai, padahal dulu waktu kita mau keatas kalian masih ingat tidak?"ucap Sehun

"Ingat Hun, tangga keatasnya dipalang, mereka bilang di atas tidak bisa sembarang orang yang naik, hanya untuk tamu tertentu"ucap Jongdae  
"Jadi tamu tertentunya itu mereka ya?"ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kalian membahas masalah ini, aku akan pulang, sebentar lagi ada jadwal pemotretan"ucap Jongin sambil berdiri.  
"Yasudah ayo pulang"ucap Jongdae

" Oke.."ucap richard  
" Yaaampuunn..Kalian semua tidak seru.."ucap Sehun., Chanyeol pun segera mengangkat tangannya untuk membayar semua pesanan mereka.

…BOUGENVILLE…...

" Hah… kenyang…"ucap Luhan sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa berwarna merah.

"Astaga Luhan.. Porsi makan mu seperti kuli! Banyak sekali … 1 loyang medium pizza, 1 piring lasagna, masih pakai puding lagi, astaga…"ucap Minseok sambil menyebutkan 1 per satu menu makanan yang habis disantap Luhan.

" Hahaha… biarkan saja toh yang bayar juga dia.."ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengganti-ganti chanel tv. Ya ternyata dilantai 2 itu sebuah ruangan yang disusun secara sempurna untuk santai.

"Minseok, aku dengar besok ada murid baru ya?"ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan panah yang akan ia bidik tepat kesasaran sebuah papan berbentuk lingkaran yang tertera angka-angka.

"Mwo? Anak baru? Nuguya?"ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan.  
"Ne.. 4 orang murid pindahan"

" What? 4 orang? Kurang banyak…"ucap Luhan  
"Banyak sekali.."ucap Kyungsoo

"Yeoja atau Namja?"tanya Baekhyun lagi matanya masih fokus mengincar angka 100 tepat ditengah-tengah .  
"Namja.." Jawab Minseok.

"Namja?! Makhluk penggangu bertambah lagi di sekolah kita"ucap Luhan  
" Sudahlah Lu.. Siapa tau mereka baik"ucap Kyungsoo

" Kau sudah dapat data mereka?"ucap Baekhyun  
" Belum lengkap, tapi yang aku tau mereka akan masuk kelas kita"ucap Minseok  
"tuukkk…"panah yang dilempar Baekhyun tepat mengenai sasaran, angka 100!

" Selidiki siapa mereka, kita harus berhati-hati, aku rasa ada yang tidak beres kali ini."ucap Baekhyun kepada Minseok. Minseok hanya menganguk.  
" Haahh…"Luhan menghela nafas dan menyandarkan lagi badanya ke sofa. Kyungsoo pun hanya diam memandang Baekhyun

TADAAAAA! Chapter 1 Update! Yuhuuuuuuuuu! Silahkan di bacaaa.. Jangan lupa follow,favorite,review story ini ok?

Sign,

Annabelle Park


End file.
